The present invention relates to exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) control apparatus for internal combustion engines. More particularly, the exhaust gas recirculation control apparatus of the invention includes two valves to provide a plurality of predefined, engine specific, active levels or stages of recirculation from low flow to maximum flow, as well as an "off" condition with no flow while maintaining optimal engine performance and without requiring dedicated feedback of the EGR valve position for determining the appropriate level of operation.